Was That Supposed to be Cake?
by Kume-Angel of Re
Summary: Oneshot. Puzzleshipping for the Yugioh Season 3 Pairings Challenge: Yami and Yuugi are forced into making a cake, but neither of them can cook. And Yami really needs to read the labels before he pust things on the stove...rated to be safe.YxYY, implied Rx


**Was That Supposed to be Cake?**

**A Yu-gi-Oh Fanfiction**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuugi smacked himself in the forehead for the thirty-eighth time in twelve hours.

"How in the name of Kami did I get myself into this?" He pulled at his hair.

To most people, the impending task was not one to be of any trouble, but for Yuugi Motou, it was an entirely different story.

Ryou's eighteenth birthday had come and gone without anyone so much as acknowledging it. The occasion had even slipped the mind of his best friend and lover, Malik --- although that could be said for almost anything worth remembering. Although it hadn't really phased Ryou --- he had never really been one for birthdays --- Malik had insisted upon making it up to him, even if it _was_ nearly a month later.

Either way, Yuugi's predicament was due to the fact that everyone in their group seemed to agree that Ryou deserved a successful, memorable, and go-to-great-lengths-for belated birthday recompensation party. Even Seto Kaiba had something to do with it, athough that may have been because he wanted to get into Ryou's pants.

Now of course, given to Yuugi's extremely obvious knack for trouble and undesirable situations, you'd think this would work out for him, right?

Nope. Thus, Yuugi Motou was stuck with cake duty.

Although the vertically-challenged, multi-colored shuriken-haired duelist meant no harm, his

culinary skills left something to be desired...in fact, a very large something.

So naturally, the moment he had heard of the plan, he immediately though of which store he could

go to for the cake. Malik, however, had been one step ahead of him.

"Yuugi, as we all know, you're a shitty cook. So I did try to look around for you, but nowhere sells strawberry-creampuff cakes. You and Yami'll just have to figure it out on your own."

Yuugi mad a mental note to glare at the former tomb keeper relentlessly the next chance he got.  
What was he thinking, anyway? Yuugi guessed it might've been Malik's subtle way to break up with the white-haired boy, but at the moment it didn't really matter, because Yami had just come back with the cake ingredients. And Yuugi realized he hadn't done a thing to prepare for cooking.

"Hello?" Yami called from the hallway. Yuugi froze.

"Hi Yami! Um...just gimme another minute in the kitchen, okay?"

"Alright, aibou." The taller of the two set down his bags on the dining room table and proceeded down the hallway, stopping at the swinging kitchen door.

"You know," Yami said from the other room. "Whoever said that anything was possible never tried slamming a swinging door, did they?" He was obviously trying to strike a casual conversation.

It seemed to work, because Yuugi was laughing as he was finishing up preparation. In reality, he was remembering the one time he and Ryou had attempted to set up Marik and Yami...which had ended in an incredible disaster resulting in a very awkward scene around a revolving door, people being cursed at and sent to the Shadow Realm, and a since-then-single Yuugi and Yami.

"I seem to recall a very interesting story about that..." Yami grimaced, but shook it off. "Can I come in yet?" He called slightly impatiently.

"Oh, yeah sorry." Yuugi said, pushing open the door to let his other in. He almost choked on his own carbon dioxide.

Yami had apparently gone shopping for a little more than cake ingredients...'_No wonder he took so long!'_ Yuugi thought, secretly wondering who he was trying to impress.

The first thing he'd noticed was a lot more leather...in quantity, but it left plenty to the overactive imagination. Next he had realized that his other's eyes were, if possible, even more outlined than usual by a thick application of Kohl. But before Yuugi could assess Yami's appearance any further, the taller of the two began to whip out ingredients, mixtures and supplies.

"Yuugi, can you get the sugar for me?" He handed it over.

"Three brown eggs, please." They followed. Yuugi took a moment to see what Yami was doing---and how. As far as Yuugi knew, the dark was not that fluent in reading English.

"Whipped Cream?" Yuugi nodded. It seemed as though the second it reached the taller of the two, the kitchen had exploded in a gigantic, foamy mass of white. Yami had set the canister on the pre-heated stove.

Barely a moment passed until eggs, flour, milk, strawberries and other ingredients began to fly. And, due to a very misfortunate collision with the open refrigerator, Yuugi was covered in syrup as well.

The two sat quietly for nearly half a minute before a flicker of mischief adorned the ex-Pharaoh's eyes. Then he pounced.

This gave Yuugi about a fraction of a second in warning before he was being kissed and licked all over the face, almost animalistically, by his Yami. Not that there was any protest on his part. The two soon found themselves rolling around on the floor, tickling each other almost mercilessly, taking breaks every minute or so to breathe, then kiss and continue on.

It was in the middle of this that Ryou, accompanied by Malik, had walked into the mess that was formerly Yuugi's kitchen. The two took one look, spun around and left. Yami and Yuugi then stopped and stood up. And, simultaneously, the two food-clad boys had the same thought.

_Was that supposed to be cake?_  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**That was incredibly short...and of a bit poorer quality than I might've liked, but...I finished on time!xD  
For those of you who read it, I hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
